


Rivals!!!

by thawrecka



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what do rivals do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals!!!

Saeki was thrown off enough by Ashiwara manhandling him and dragging him out of the building that he didn't notice when Ashiwara was going in for the kiss. He was shocked by the momentary press of a soft, wet mouth against his own, too much so to formulate a response straightaway.

He blinked, befuddled, for moments.

"Ashiwara," he began, taking a moment to compose himself. "We're supposed to be rivals. Rivals don't kiss."

"Really?" Ashiwara responded, in a sing-song voice. "Then tell that to Akira-kun~!"


End file.
